


Gestures

by boredsvunut (Opalgirl)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/boredsvunut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sending her flowers wouldn't be something the brass approved of. Had they ever approved of anything when it involved him? Not that he could recall.</i> Set during or after 2.08 'Taken'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Donnie insisted I write this and it's pretty rare he has anything to say to me, so... I wrote it.

Sending her flowers wouldn't be something the brass approved of. Had they ever approved of anything when it involved him? Not that he could recall.

It wasn't something they could sanction him for - for once. He'd send them, with a carefully neutral note. Because he actually happened to care about his people. It was in the gesture, not the flowers or gifts themselves, Marge had always said. At least nobody could say he hadn't tried.

_And damn the bosses_, he thought, reaching for the phone. If they hauled him up for trying to care about his people, they were _idiots_.


End file.
